


Press - Grip - Release

by floodxland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chirrut, Foot licking, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Baze, Warrior on the Streets - Sub in the Sheets, cumming untouched, kink meme fill, servicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: For Kink Meme Prompt:Baze looks all menacing and gruff but Chirrut fucking reduces him to a gasping, pleading mess in bed every night. + for him coming untouched++ for lots and lots of dirty talk





	

Walking through the gunfire - Baze Malbus was a man everyone feared - not just because of his towering height, ragged hair or warriors trappings. His beloved blaster babied and honed into a killing machine - keen eyes - strong body. Blasting through the fire he saw Chirrut Îmwe to his side, sweeping his staff through the air and smashing his way through the fray elegantly.

After the smoke had settled they return to their shelter - Baze had built it with good bricks and brute force - Chirrut had kept the encroaching sands swept away with a simple broom and made cool drinks for him.

The shelter was cool inside, dark with the curtains drawn and illuminated with a simple glowing white light. Chirrut sits with legs crossed on the bed, Baze kneeling in front of him, stripped bare, scarred, strong, virile, a body of a warrior on his knees.

"Tsk... such a dog of war... no war here... just servicing me." He reached out and grabbed his hair tightly. Baze makes a soft noise and leans into the touch, head being lead to between Chirrut's legs, robes parted and he takes him into his mouth. His hands are on his own knees, his throat is loosened and swallowing his lover as deep as he could take him, his own arousal ignored and aching. Chirrut teases with his foot pressing up against Baze's cock but he did not keep it there long enough to make it good for him.

"Perhaps you should have been a whore and not a gunner... that mouth is too hot... so needy..." Chirrut purred and grabbed at his hair tighter as his head bobbed up and down.

"But you are in my service, serve me." He gritted as his unseeing eyes looked up and his toes curled, coming hard into Baze's mouth. Grip releasing from his hair - Baze let him slip from his mouth. Chirrut felt something wet hit his foot, warm then cooling, he pushed Baze's head down again to make him clean it up with his tongue.


End file.
